tale_of_yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tale of YellowHead's Manual of Style
What is The Manual of Style? The manual of style is a style which all pages of the Wiki must abide by. If the page does not reach the specific criteria, it will be deemed as inapt, and will be in subject for re-organization or deletion if an up-most situation occurs. Depending on what the page is aiming towards will render the type of style it follows. By which, it cannot follow another style that does not fit its appropriate layout. An example, if there is a place that is in the style as a character, it will have to be re-ordered to fit the style it was assigned in. Here in ''The Tale of YellowHead, ''We have our own diverse manual (and most likely other Wiki's too). All pages must reach the criteria for it to be considered fitting into the Wikia. Below are the criteria to be met with the situations the pages are. General All content should be from what YellowHead perceives. This means that anything that YellowHead observes will not be counted, and anything written will be with YellowHead's opinions and thoughts. Any pictures should be how YellowHead observes it. Characters In order for a character to meet the Manual of Style, They must include the following: Info Box for the characters traits, bio, etc. The character itself; describing who/what he is. This is usually a basic statement of the character. (Example would be YellowHead, with a heading with of the characters first and last name and basic information about YellowHead). A trivia (if needed depending on how great the character is. This may mostly be on YellowHead). A personality section describing what type of personality the character has. A relationships section describing the characters relationships. Most of these should aim towards YellowHead, but a few exceptions will be tolerated. A life style section describing what he does, what happened in his past who makes the character today. Again, these should be towards YellowHead but with a few exceptions tolerated. These are most important for characters and must have the following terms. Some sections could be added (like an 'Errors' tab may be suitable for some cases. This can be debated by user choice). Places Places are a bit different and stricter. These should be mostly if not, all towards YellowHead. If there is not enough detail about YellowHead and his interactions, then the page will remain a stub until further information is added. In order for a place to meet the Manual of Style, They must include the following: Describing what YellowHead likes in the specific place. Describing what people YellowHead likes in the specific place. Describing YellowHead's cons in the specific place. Describing what people YellowHead hates in the specific place. Describing YellowHead's interaction(s) with the specific place. These are most important for places and must have the following terms. Rules of The Manual of Style As you can tell, anyone can edit the Manual of Style. If you feel like there is something missing, please feel free to edit, but please read below to see what rules you will have to follow in order to edit the Manual of Style. * No adding vandalism, spam, or plain inept or ridiculous add ones. * No changing the previously typed entities by the admins. If any of these rules are broken, consequences will be in action rendering the severity of the action.